


About Cocoa and Mugs

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Angel Wing Mugs (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Aziraphale buys a present for Crowley: A demon mug poorly designed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	About Cocoa and Mugs

Aziraphale loves cocoa. He loves drinking it warm against the bookshop window, watching the street. He loves drinking it hot, sitting on his sofa while humming to a song that went out of fashion around ninety years ago. He loves cocoa with or marshmallows on top or just cocoa alone. He loves drinking cocoa by itself or with cake or cookies. 

But the thing he loves most about drinking cocoa is drinking cocoa with Crowley. When the days are cold and alcohol is not an option, because they have already sobered up or just because they're not in the mood, he just loves to drink it with Crowley and chat. 

He loves drinking cocoa and he loves Crowley, and he loves his white mug with angel wings. 

Aziraphale remembers very clearly when Crowley gifted him the angel mug. It was adorable, Aziraphale had wiggled in excitement as he did when tasting really good food. 

"It made me think of you, and I thought you would like it, so, here." Crowley had said, trying to look uninterested. He adjusted his glasses because Aziraphale was beaming with so much joy that Crowley felt like he was looking directly at the sun. 

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale said in a whisper dripping with adoration, his hand moved by itself to his heart, as if it was going to come out of his body. 

If they weren't an angel and a demon, absolutely prohibited to have a loving relationship, Aziraphale would have hugged him tightly until Crowley asked him to stop. 

So, on one of his daily walks around the block he went to buy some pastries in his favourite pastry shops, The Davis Patisserie, founded in 1803. It had always been a family-owned business, and Aziraphale was friends with every generation of that family. It was one of the best in London and it had amazing sales. But in his walk towards the patisserie, in the window of a recently opened little shop, Aziraphale found  _ the _ mug. As soon as he saw it, he knew he needed to buy it. 

The store was small and filled with such colorful odd-and-ends. Aziraphale recognized some that Crowley had participated in inventing, such as pens that were incredibly obnoxious, making insufferable noises and lights, while managing to write just a couple of words before running out of ink. But Aziraphale was there because of  _ the mug. _

_ The mug _ was made of a shiny black ceramic, with a red handle in the shape of a demon’s tail. In the front it had two absolutely adorable little horns coming out. Aziraphale miracled the exact amount he needed to pay for the mug and, making sure to miracle the cashier a profitable day without rude clients, he happily left the store. 

He placed the mug in its box decorated with a red bow on the table and walked to his old-fashioned phone. Aziraphale lifted the handle and the phone knew very well to call Crowley without Aziraphale needing to dial the number.

_ "What is it?"  _

"Oh, hello Crowley. It's me, Aziraphale."

_ "I know it's you angel. Did something happen?"  _

"Oh, no, no at all dear boy. I was, just... checking on you. How was your day?" There was a moment of silence in which the only thing he could hear was Crowley’s breathing. Aziraphale started playing with the phone cable. 

_ "'s good. Filled with evil deeds. I made some mischief. Everything good, well, no,bad, no, wait, you understand my point." _ Crowley rambled.  _ "How was yours?"  _

"Oh, well, I finished an delightful book an hour ago, then took a walk to the Davis Patisserie, I chatted a little with young Mary. She has grown so much! She is finishing high school this year. Isn’t that amazing?" Crowley hummed along, remembering the girl with a complicit smile because he gave her candy and some extra money wherever he passed by over the years so she would always save the best pastries for Aziraphale. Not that she, and her family, didn't do that already.

"You see Crowley, I called you because I would like to, uhm, invite you to drink something? Maybe some tea?” he said, knowing very well that if he had said  _ “cocoa’ _ ” Crowley would answer something along the lines of _ “I’m a demon, I don’t drink that type of thing. I only drink alcohol and bitter things, like black coffee without sugar’ _ ,” even if it was a lie and Crowley had the sweetest tooth Aziraphale had ever seen. “Are you free now?" Aziraphale said, his voice trembling a bit.

Crowley pressed the mute button on his cellphone and moved it away from his ear. While looking confusedly at the profile pic of Aziraphale looking back at him with a big smile, Crowley said “what?” out loud. Then, unmuting himself, and putting his phone back to his ear, Crowley said, "Sure, be there in 15, angel." 

"Great! Great! Wonderful! See you in 15 minutes, dear!" Aziraphale hung up and Crowley looked at his phone in confusion for a few moments. After pinching himself in the arm three times to be sure he wasn't dreaming, Crowley stood from the bed and dressed himself, took the Bentley’s keys and headed to the bookshop.

Meanwhile, in the bookshop Aziraphale flipped the door sign to  _ closed _ , put the kettle on, and sat in his chair in front of the little table with the little box with the little red bow on top that contained the demonic mug. Then, he moved the box to make it more centered on the table. 

Then he shifted in his seat. Looking again at the box, Aziraphale moved it again, thinking it was not aligned on the table enough. Then he moved it again. Then he shifted again in the seat. He kept fidgeting for the next fifteen, also tapping his leg with his finger from time to time, waiting for to Crowley arrive. 

After fifteen minutes (and forty-five seconds to be fashionable late), Crowley stepped into the bookshop.

"Hello angel."

"Oh Crowley! Hello, hello, please come dear, I have something for you." Aziraphale said. He didn’t take Crowley's hand or propel him to the back of the shop where the little table with the mug was waiting for him, but Crowley felt as if some invisible force was pushing him along to follow his angel.

Aziraphale stood beside the little table with the box, the angel mug and the tea service. "What's this?" Crowley asked, still as confused as when he got the phone call twenty minutes ago. 

"A gift for you! Open it!" Aziraphale said with his chubby cheeks made chubbier by his beaming and excited smile. He looked like a child waiting for his father to give him his birthday present, knowing that it was a puppy. 

Aziraphale wiggled and made a happy little sound when Crowley grabbed the box. Crowley took a deep breath. The joy emanating from Aziraphale was going to discorporate him any moment. 

"Do you like it?" Aziraphale said before Crowley could even fully pull the mug from the box. The demon held the mug in his hand with a blank expression. It took him a moment to process the situation and the gift. 

Crowley snorted, a big smile spreading across his his his face. Aziraphale giggled, then Crowley, and soon they were both laughing uproariously. 

"You're unbelievable, angel." Crowley said sitting alone on the sofa, still with a trace of laughter in his voice, unable to stop smiling. 

"May I?" Aziraphale said with a bright, big smile, extending his hand for the demon mug, sitting on the sofa with him. Crowley nodded and gave it to be filled with tea. 

As the demon mug was filled, and the angel mug too, Aziraphale smiled again, taking a sip of his tea. But the demon mug turned out to be poorly designed, and suddenly, when the demon lifted it to take a sip...

_ Clank _

"Oh dear." Aziraphale's smile disappeared as the little horns of the mug hit the demon’s glasses. 

Seconds passed by with Crowley frozen and Aziraphale's anxiety mounting, and then Crowley bursted out laughing. Aziraphale had never seen Crowley laugh this way, so ridiculously loud and free. A nasal snort erupted from the demon and they looked at each other for a second in silence, then both started to laugh again, incapable of stopping, tears coming out of Aziraphale's eyes. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation was too much. Aziraphale leaned to one side, towards Crowley, holding his stomach that was aching from so much laughter, Crowley shifted toward Aziraphale and grabbed him by the shoulder, holding him as he leaned down. 

Aziraphale put his hand over Crowley's knee while their laughter began to cease.

Feeling lightheaded and still unable to stop laughing completely Crowley said "This is the best gift ever angel, thank you.” Aziraphale smiled, feeling the warmth of Crowley’s hand on his shoulder, the fingers softly caressing him. Aziraphale lovingly squeezed Crowley's knee. The angel’s bright eyes still shone with pleasure, as expressive as ever, with so many emotions, so much love in them. 

"I'm glad that you like it my dear." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I take this little space to thank my wonderful beta reader: fishdust.   
> And you, the reader. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
